


In the Forests of the East

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles High School!AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: [High School!AU] Olivier and Miles want their final Spring Break together as high-schoolers to be memorable and unique. While Olivier's idea is a hiking trip into the mountain rage of Briggs, Miles would rather have something, well,safer, resulting in the pair eventually reaching a compromise. However, even their quiet camping trip in the small forests of East isn't without its own hurdles.





	In the Forests of the East

**Author's Note:**

> For a "writing prompts" askmeme on tumblr, #17 and U -- "You can’t keep doing this.” and a quiet campsite.
> 
> Sent in by my friend princessmononokefigthingadragon, thank you so much <3
> 
> Thus, we see the return of the high school!AU ;D I'm going to just go make a series for this AU right after I submit this, because you guys definitely wanted more after that first drabble. I always thought about continuing it, but I didn't know what the actual plot would be, so as a result, I've just been making a drabble in this verse every so often. So I hope you all continue to enjoy, and please don't hesitate to leave a kudos and/or comment <3

The night, while the breeze was nice, was colder than Miles would have liked. He had parked himself on the horizontal log of a fallen oak, his elbows on his knees and his back bent as he watched his girlfriend struggle with the fire.

“Olivier,” he spoke up, rubbing one of his eyes, the pains in his stomach causing him to wonder if it was trying to eat itself yet. “You can’t keep doing this. Just use the damn lighter I brought.”

“No!” She snapped stubbornly back, her hands rapidly rubbing back and forth around the small stick she was using to light their fire. Or, rather, _attempting_ to light their fire. 

Being a year ahead of him, Olivier was due to graduate later in the year-- and, as a result, they wanted their last spring break together both as high-schoolers to be memorable. They hadn’t wanted to do what the other students were doing, like travelling far out of Amestris to go and see the beaches of foreign countries, but rather, they thought camping together for a few days would be a fun alternative. While Olivier had immediately suggested a hiking trip out in the Briggs mountain range on the grounds that most of the excess snow was melting and the temperatures would be warmer, Miles still didn’t consider camping out in snow and bear-riddled forests as a fun break from school and testing. 

Instead, they reached a compromise in one of the smaller forests out in the East area. While most of it was fields and farmland, there were still pockets of dense trees, and the location seemed perfectly in between the middle-of-nowhere yet still populated enough with the surrounding farms that they could get help if something were to happen. 

If he were honest, though, he didn’t expect her to get near as _into_ the whole thing as she was. 

He had to talk her down from using a sharp rock as an axe head to cut a small tree down, after she proudly declared that she could make them a wooden hut before nightfall, even though they had packed a tent that only needed to be opened and set up. She also told him that the fish in the area were a species that had a good amount of fat on them, and she could catch and cook them if needed. To which, he reminded her, that they had brought enough food to last them the whole duration of the trip, and none of the items even needed to be cooked-- just some _ could be,  _ if desired, like the ingredients that would come to make s’mores. 

And now, with their tent set up, Miles watched in hungry silence as she slaved over the would-be fire. 

“Olivier, please, we’re both hungry. I just want the fire so we can get warm and have some light so we can see our food--”

“Miles, _ please _ , you haven’t let me do _anything_ cool yet.”

He sighed, letting his face fall into his hands. He, however, couldn’t stifle his smile; amused at how childish she sounded. 

“What _ is _ all of this, anyway?” He asked, propping his head up on his wrists as he looked back up at her. “You’ve never showed any interest in… being a survivalist.”

This had her glance up at him, returning his gaze in the growing darkness, “I watch a lot of survivalist shows. They’re really cool, I know how to survive a zombie apocalypse.”

“I’m not surprised, honestly.”

She gave a  _ hmph _ , turning her attention back down to the sticks in front of her. 

“You know I have a flashlight.”

Olivier finally sighed, pausing in her efforts, the stick falling defeatedly “I just want to feel like I have some degree of self-sufficiency. You know how my father suffocates me and doesn’t let me do anything for myself.”

Miles opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He suddenly felt very guilty; he hadn’t meant to make her feel bad in the slightest, “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that…”

“It’s alright,” Olivier replied, though he could hear in her voice that she didn’t fully mean it. 

Her boyfriend was silent for a long moment, watching her, contemplating what to say. 

“How about we make those s’mores tonight if you’re able to get the fire started?”

She blinked up at him, her expression curious, “I thought you wanted to make those the last day we were out here?”

He gave her a smile in return, “I think we both deserve them _ tonight _ . It’s cold, so the heat will be nice, plus after us getting lost, having to ask that crotchety old farmer for directions, me tripping and falling in the mud…”

“At least I got to see you with your shirt off when you changed clothes,” she added slyly.

Miles laughed, causing the blonde across from him to laugh as well. 

“Does this mean I can make that crawfish trap tomorrow, or will you lecture me about it?” Olivier smirked over at him. 

“As long as it’ll be catch and release,” he smiled. “We don’t need any more food than what we have now.”

“I couldn’t kill them anyway,” Olivier responded. “Unless we were in a survival situation.”

“Neither could I,” Miles spoke nervously. “If you’re not able to get the fire up tonight, we can always use the lighter and you can try tomorrow. It _ is _ pretty damp out--” 

On cue, smoke began to rise from the small pile of bark fibers Olivier had been trying to create a spark in. Even in the darkness of the moon shrouded by clouds above them, Miles could easily spot her huge grin. 

Quickly, she bent down, cupping both hands around the fibers, and gently blowing into them. 

“Is  _ that _ how you do it?” Miles asked, watching closely. “It always just sparked to life in cartoons.”

“They’re _ cartoons _ , Miles,” Olivier replied, fiddling with the fibers until a small fire began. “It’s one way to do it.”

Wordlessly in concentration, she transferred the flame to the larger pile of sticks she had prepared. 

Suddenly, she leapt up, her body full of vigor and her spirits lifted in spite of her hunger, which surely matched his, “I’ll get the food ready!”

Miles watched on in silent amusement and affection as Olivier ran back and forth delivering the s’mores ingredients, pausing each trip to tend to and increase the size of the flame. Before long, all items were in front of the quarter-Ishvalan, with the addition of a healthy-sized fire that was already beginning to warm him up. 

Leaning forward, he tore open the bag of marshmallows, retrieving one and a single skewer for it. As he straightened back up again, he felt Olivier happily plop down beside him on the log. 

She leaned against his shoulder, “Hello.”

“Hello,” he smiled to himself, skewering the marshmallow. 

“Will you make mine too? I like them crispy,” Olivier spoke, clearly making her voice as charming as possible. 

“Why do I need to make yours?” Miles asked, his smile still present, fully aware that he was happy to make her one without needing a reason. 

“Because  _ I _ made the fire!” She nestled into his side further, attempting to squirm underneath his arm.

He lifted it, allowing her to burrow, before he used the same arm to pull her closer to him. She shifted slightly, getting comfortable, when he felt her settle and sigh. 

“Alright,” he said, his voice laced with obviously fake exasperation. “I guess I’ll make yours, too.”


End file.
